fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Subject Savvy! Pretty Cure!
Subject Savvy! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries created by StarmaidenWarrior. Its major theme is friendship, and its motifs are school subjects, books, and crystals. It's set in America. Plot *Subject Savvy! Pretty Cure! Episodes Gakki, a fairy from Realm Academia, is sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cure-Warriors with the gifts of intelligence who will heal their ruined kingdom and defeat the Rebelle,an insurgent force that took control and is actively hunting any remaining faries. However, on her way to find them, Gakki is attacked by a Rebelle agent! After faking death, she ends up crash-landing in the small, but beautiful, city of Centrim. Meanwhile, energetic, dance-loving Isadora Miston is on her way to her first day of high school. However, when she's in first period, she sees a strange explosion in the school courtyard... Characters *'Isadora Miston' is an energetic, dance-loving girl who has just started high school. She's horrible at art, but surprisingly good at cooking. Isadora is very optimistic, and always has a plan, no matter how absurd. After saving Gakki, she becomes Cure Concerto, the Pretty Cure of Arts and Humanities. *'Rosalind Hopper-Marks'-A sweet, science-loving girl who takes Isadora under her wing. She gets bullied a lot because of her build (she's plus-sized) and her nerdiness. She's especially good at Biology and Technology, which she thinks is a weird combination, but whatever. Her Cure form is Cure Bio, the Pretty Cure of Science. *'Ruby Gordon'-A self-proclaimed "Book Nerd" who also loves words, mythology, and rock-climbing, Ruby is a total weirdo who spends quite a lot of time with her nose in the latest bestseller. She has a big brain and a bigger heart, despite the fact that she doesn't spend much of her time in the "real world". Her Cure form is Cure Diction, the Pretty Cure of Language Arts. *'Alex McArthur'-A tomboy with a knack for getting into trouble. She's also a skilled sailor, and often takes days off school to sail around the coast. Alex LOVES maps, and will do anything in her power to get her hands on one. Despite her delinquent nature, she adores certain classes (read: Geography) and will almost never miss them. Her Cure form is Cure Cartos, the Pretty Cure of Social Studies. *'March Karlsson'-A quiet girl who prefers to spend her time working with numbers rather than people. She especially loves Pi, and has memorized it to 20 digits. As you've probably figured out, March has an excellent memory, but only for numbers-She's horrible with names. After trying to protect the Cures and stating that she wanted to be their friend, she became Cure Numeral, the Pretty Cure of Math. Allies Gakki-A fairy from Realm Academia, Gakki. despite the efforts of her homeworld, is a total airhead. She seems to have no sense of... anything, really. Rebelle The Rebelle, an insurgent force that took over Realm Academia, are the series villains. They see themselves as brave revolutionaries toppling a crooked government, and wish to eradicate the Pretty Cure... at any cost. Their known members are: *Grafi-A young woman whose disrespect for any authority figure in sight leads her to attack the Cures first. *Stine-The monsters summoned by the Rebelle. Supporting Characters Items *PreText-The girls' transformation device. It looks like a miniature textbook in the Cure's respective theme colors. To use it, the girls need their transformation SubGems and to shout Pretty Cure, Class Start!. *SubGems-The series collectables. Locations *'Corville'-The city the season is set in. *'Summit Academy'-The school the girls attend. Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Fan Series Category:School Themed Series Category:StarmaidenWarrior